


I can't stand seeing you with them

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Iwaizumi calls Oikawa a slut, despite knowing how furious it makes him. But really, Iwaizumi only wants his best friend to be happy.





	I can't stand seeing you with them

Oikawa clenched his fists, glaring fiercely at his best friend, “Don’t. Don’t you say it,” despite the visible anger, Iwaizumi could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. But that didn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“You’re a fucking slut, Oikawa,” he growled, “You’re the captain of this team, stop sneaking off to suck some guy’s dick and take some responsibility!”

“I am not a slut, Hajime.”

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi challenged, “So if asked that second year you went home with yesterday, what would he say? Or that basketball player two days ago? How about that girl three days ago? Don’t think we didn’t hear you sucking that big first year’s dick outside the club room last week, either.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched the encounter uncomfortably. It’s not like they could deny the fact that Oikawa has had many... partners..., but Iwaizumi was going too far.

“Iwaizumi. Maybe you should calm down a bit,” Hanamaki frowned.

Iwaizumi whipped his head around to look at his friend, “Calm down? He was an hour late to practice today because he was hooking up with some asshole from his class!”

“Shut up!” Oikawa yelled, walking closer to Iwaizumi, “Just shut up! It’s none of your business!”

“It’s my business when it starts affecting the team!” Iwaizumi retorted, stepping up to Oikawa until there was little space between them and they were glaring daggers at each other, nose-to-nose.

Oikawa opened his mouth to argue, but Iwaizumi cut him off, “Stop whoring yourself to these random people! Where’s you fucking dignity?!” He said, jabbing his finger onto his friend’s chest.

“I-I am not a whore!” Oikawa’s voice shook, “Dammit... just leave me alone!” He turned around and began stomping to the door. Iwaizumi was quick to follow behind him, but Matsukawa grabbed for his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

“That’s enough, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi seethed as he stood there, not ceasing his glare as Oikawa kept walking.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi muttered and jerked his shoulder from Matsukawa’s grip, “Shittykawa!!” He yelled as he ran at the captain, yanking the back of his shirt and dragging him to the floor.

Oikawa grunted in pain, but Iwaizumi just grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands, straddling his hips and shaking him.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki ran to them, prepared to stop the fight, but stilled when they got close enough to see the tremble of Iwaizumi’s hands.

“What the hell?!” Oikawa grimaced as he held tightly onto Iwaizumi’s wrists.

“Just...,” Iwaizumi’s voice lowered notably as his eyes darkened, “stop. Stop treating yourself like this. I can’t stand it.” He dropped Oikawa’s shirt, leaning back to sit on his captain’s legs.

“Hajime....”

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and covered his face with one hand, shaking his head slowly, “Why do you do it?”

Oikawa sat up, averting his gaze from the male sitting on his legs, only a foot away from each other, “I don’t know. It just... happened.”

“Then stop!” Iwaizumi said louder this time, a tear falling from behind the hand on his face and onto Oikawa’s shorts.

Oikawa bit his lip, “I don’t know how. It’s how I... how I...,” He trailed off, eyes focused on the small wet splotch on his shorts from Iwaizumi’s tears.

“How you what?” Iwaizumi questioned, finally removing the hand from his face to reveal his teary eyes and red nose. He heard Matsukawa and Hanamaki whispering in the background, then saw them shuffle out of the gym from the corner of his eye.

Oikawa waited until they left before responding. He made, but was not able to hold, eye contact with him, “I can’t breathe, Hajime. I go home everyday thinking that I’m not enough, and that every second I spend trying is a second wasted. And yet I keep trying. I guess,” he held tightly to the hem of his shorts, “I guess being a slut is the only thing that can keep my mind off of it.”

Iwaizumi looked at his friend with a pained look, “Oikawa....”

The other shot him a sudden glare, “What? Do you feel bad for me now then? You don’t care about me whoring myself anymore?”

“That’s not what I—“

“Then what, Hajime? What do you suggest I do?”

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment, his express blank while he stared at Oikawa. Then he said, “Go out with me.”

“W-What?” Oikawa’s eyes widened, bewildered at the unexpected proposal.

“You heard me,” Iwaizumi spoke confidently, moving one hand to stroke at the hair on Oikawa’s nape, “Go out with me, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s lips trembled as he struggled to find an answer, “You... you think I’ll just go out with you like that? I don’t want to go out with someone who just feels bad for me.”

With a frown, Iwaizumi shook his head to disagree, “You think I’m asking you out out of pity? I’m you’re best friend, Tooru, I could have thought of a million other ways to help you if I wanted.”

He felt a little guilty then, but he had to ask, “Then... what are you saying, exactly?”

“I’m saying that I’m in love with you, Tooru. I get so angry because I can’t stand seeing you in the arms of some stranger. The thought someone else touching you like that... it makes me sick.” Iwaizumi said, leaning closer to Oikawa, cupping the boy’s cheeks in both hands.

Oikawa was speechless as he stared at the boy in front of him. The face of his best friend who’d confessed to him. The face of someone who’d been crying over him. The face of someone who’d yelled at him because he couldn’t bear the pain of watching him suffer. The face of Iwaizumi Hajime, the person who was always there for him for as long as he could remember. Iwaizumi Hajime, who dealt with and supported him no matter how often he screwed up.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Oikawa gulped and tried to ignore the tears that threatened to fall from him eyes, “Iwa-chan,” came his hoarse whisper.

Iwaizumi let go of his face to hold his friend’s shoulders, “I’ll ask one more time. Oikawa Tooru, will you go out with me?”

He couldn’t hold it in any more, so he just let the hot tears cascade down his cheeks, lurching forward to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi, effectively pushing him off of his legs so that they were both on their knees. He pressed his body to the shorter male and cried out into his shoulder, “Yes! Yes, I will,” he managed through the violent sobs that racked over him.

Iwaizumi’s hands shook, but he embraced the other male, one hand tangled in his hair and the other firmly around his waist, afraid to let go.

And he let Oikawa sit there for a while, shaking in his arms until he finally took a few deep breaths and picked his head up. Iwaizumi offered him a loving smile, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angsty fic, I've got too many angsty iwaoi prompts in my head :/ Comments are appreciated :) Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
